D.C. Reid
by George J. Dance Dennis Colin Reid (born August 5, 1952) is a Canadian poet, novelist, and short story writer. Life Reid was born in Calgary, Alberta.D.C. Reid: Biography, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries. Web, June 2, 2013. He earned a B.Sc. (in Zoology and Chemistry) from the University of Calgary in 1974, a B.A. (in English and Philosophy) from the University of Liverpool in 1976, and a Master of Public Administration from the University of Victoria in 1976. He served as president of the B.C. Federation of Writers in 1996, president of the Victoria Book Society in 2005, and president of the League of Canadian Poets 2009-2010.Publishing C.V., D.C. Reid, B.C. poet. Web, June 2, 2013. His literary work has been published in more than 50 literary magazine in Canada, the United States, the U.K., India and Mexico, and has been translated into Spanish and Hindi. An avid fisherman, he has also written for more than 50 magazines-newspapers-websites across North America on fishing – gear, fly and Spey – in both salt- and fresh-water.Profile. D.C. Reid, B.C. poet. Web, June 2, 2013. He is the sport fishing columnist for the Victoria Times-Colonist.D.C. Reid, Harbour Publishing. Web, June 2, 2013. Recognition 2 of Reid's poetry collections, Love and Other Things that Hurt (1999) and The Hunger (2004), have been nominated for the Dorothy Livesay Poetry Prize. He won the People's Poetry Award in 1998. Awards *Shimano Communication Award, Maximum Salmon, bronze, 2008 *Best Photograph, Canadian Aviation Magazine, 2007 *Shimano Communication Award, Fishing for Dreams, silver, 2006 *Shortlist, Dorothy Livesay Poetry Prize, 2005, The Hunger *Shortlist, Dorothy Livesay Award, 2000, Love And Other Things That Hurt *People’s Poetry Award, 1998 *National Magazine Award nomination, 1999 *Bliss Carman Award, silver, 1998 *Bliss Carman Award, silver, 1976 Except where noted, award information courtesy D.C. Reid. Publications Poetry *''The Women Who Surround Me''. Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 1991. *''Open 24 Hours'' (by Anne Burke, D.C. Reid, Brenda Niskala, Joe Blades, and rob mclennan). Fredericton, NB: Broken Jaw Press, 1997. *''Love and Other Things that Hurt''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1999. *''The Hunger''. Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 2004. *''What It Means To Be Human.'' Victoria, BC: Ekstasis Editions, 2010. Novels *''The Knife Behind the Gills''. Victoria, B.C.: Ekstasis Editions, 1995. Short fiction *''Looking Back at Geeksville''. Victoria, BC: Reference West (published for the Hawthorne Society), 1991.D.C. Reid: Publications, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries. Web, June 2, 2013. Non-Fiction *''A History of the Salmon Arm Golf Course, 1928-1992'' (with Todor Davies). Salmon Arm: 1993.Reid, D.C., ABC Bookworld, B.C. Bookworld. Web, June 2, 2013. *''How to Catch Salmon''. Victoria, BC: Orca, 1995. *''Maximum Salmon''. Harbour Publishing, 2007. *''Fishing for Dreams: Notes from the Water's Edge''. Touchwood, 2005. *''Fishing Vancouver Island.'' Amato Publications, 2008. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy D.C. Reid.Books. D.C. Reid, B.C. poet. Web, June 2, 2013. See also *British Columbia poets *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *D.C. Reid at Canadian Poetry Online (profile and 6 poems) ;Audio / video *Sandria: video poetry by Reid ;Books *D.C. Reid at Amazon.com ;About *D.C. Reid at Harbour Publishing *Reid, D.C. at ABC Bookworld *D.C. Reid, B.C. poet Official website *Catch Salmon B.C. website Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:People from Calgary Category:Canadian poets Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Canadian magazine journalists Category:Writers from British Columbia Category:British Columbia poets